twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:VampiresAndWerewolfsareAwesomeAsHell23/A Road Trip To Remember
A Road Trip To Remember ''' '''Disclaimer: All characters belong to that of Stephenie Meyer, we however are many twilight addicts who simply can't resist playing with her toys. ENJOY! BPOV ' "Stay." One word and all my self control and prudishness packed it's bags and jumped out the hotel window! Next thing I know I couldn't stop myself from running my hands all over the most amazing biceps and chest I have ever had the pleasure of touching...and that was not many...ok that would be two previous encounters if you count the one fumbling drunken mistake and the second well, let's just say any fumbles under the age of fourteen years do not count. God I sound even more desperate putting it like that. And yet here I was in the arms of the most desirable man I have ever laid eyes on and he really wants...me! His hands are roaming up my thighs and come to rest on my ass, and that's when I felt my body just melt and submit to the pleasure that was all Edward...I do not know what has come over me, I could feel the heat building between my thighs, and desperately I thrust my hips deeper into him to create any friction I could...but the moment I met Edward's bulging cock, I had the urge to throw him to the ground and ride him like a rodeo clown...me being the said clown. The first time our lips touched I felt tingles flow from my lips downward. He started off slowly, his tongue teasing along the seam of my lips, begging entry, which of course I gave him. I eagerly opened my mouth to accept his tongue and it swept possessively around mine. I heard a moan being unwittingly wrenched from my mouth which seemed to excite him as the kiss went from being slow, sweet and lazy to frenzied and passionate. He was leaning over me talking dirty into my ear and I was moaning like a whore in a church. Ok, so I had only actually moaned once or twice but it was so inappropriate to be doing this here, whilst Alice was sleeping just feet away from us. Edward licked my earlobe again and drew it into his mouth, suckling and nipping. I know I had done similar licks to him earlier and I hoped it was having the same effect on him as it was currently having on me. I wanted him. I wanted him so badly I would have let him pick me up, throw me on the floor and ravish me all Neanderthal cave man. Fuck, this boy could kiss. I was getting so turned on I could barely see or think straight. "I have one last question for you, my Bella," that sexy velvet voice asked me. "Later, when morning comes and I have touched, kissed and worshipped the rest of your delicious body, are you going to spend some time alone with me?" I didn't even have to think about it and before I could stop myself a low moan slipped from my mouth followed by three very loud and drawn out words. "Oh. God. Yes." As the words left my throat, I could see the covers move and the silhouette of Alice sit up and mumble tiredly..."Bella, you okay in there?" Shit, and fuck it all to hell. My hand instantly flew to my mouth as I realized Alice thought I was still in the bathroom. I mean it's logical, I'm not in bed so of course I'd be in there...not wrapped around the bronzed haired god that is Edward at the foot of her bed! I could feel the mother of all blushes creeping up my chest and face and I wanted the ground to open and swallow me up. Edward pulled me into his chest as my hands came up to cover my mouth in absolute mortification. "Damn, woman! That was without a doubt the hottest thing I have ever heard," he murmured into my hair. I decided to take the situation by the horns and quickly unwrapped our bodies and tried to crawl over Edward in the darkness and make it to the bathroom without Alice noticing the seduction scene unfolding right under her nose. But, me being me, it didn't work that way. As I lifted my leg to crawl over Edward, I lost my balance and my knee landed where only I could do the most damage. Edward let out a cry between a strangled mountain lion in immense pain and something that sounded like... "..arghhhh!" That's when all hell broke loose. Alice jumped from the bed like a Ninja cat, mistaking Edward's outburst not as a cry for help but more like an attack holler. She picked up the nearest thing to her and lashed out. The last thing I remember is feeling an immense dull pain to the back of my head as I cried out "What the Motherfucker are.." and then the world went black. 'EPOV ''' I see it all happen like slow motion as Bella slips and lands, were no man should ever have the privilege of having a knee impale them. I let out the biggest growl/girlie scream I have ever made. Ashamed yes, but what happened next even I could not imagine. Alice startled by my cry of pain...yeah I am a man, but that shit really hurts... launches herself off the bed and at Bella whom I can only think that Alice has assumed is an intruder and promptly whacks her around the head with a night lamp. Bella mumbled something before slumping down on top of me again, but this time as complete dead weight. Next thing I am blinded by the room lights coming on and shouting around me. "What the hell are you doing man?" from a startled yet half naked Emmett who was brandishing a large vase in his hand like a bat and wearing the tightest red silk french knickers I had ever seen. "Jesus, what's happening in here?" Jasper asked as he is trying to console a sobbing and somewhat shaking Alice in his arms. But the best of course was yet to arrive, in the form of Rosalie. She looked at me, smirked and glanced at Alice then to the awkward body covering my dignity, which was Bella lying across my naked lower half and states slowly and coolly .. "And I thought we were the wild ones monkey man!" Winking at Emmett, who blushed. Did he actually blush? "Geez Edward," she drawled, "are you a horny teenager? I know Bella is a gorgeous piece of ass but surely you can keep your shit together for one night?" She stood there, eyebrows raised waiting for an answer. "Fuck Em...get over here and help me! I think Alice just killed Bella!" I say incredulously. Emmett dropped the vase and then knelt down beside me and Bella, he waggled his eyebrows and smirked as only he could. He tenderly lifted Bella off me and laid her on the bed. Bella groaned and that was the first sign that Alice hadn't in fact killed her best friend. "Nope, she's not dead bro, but that's a nasty lump she has there, so can anyone tell me how this happened? Also, with what and why on earth did you hit her Alice?" All heads turned to Alice, who was standing there with eyes wide, her mouth opening and closing like a goldfish, as we waited for her explanation. '''Enjoy!!!! Category:Blog posts